


Где-то далеко

by faikit, WTF_Avengers_2017



Series: Мгновения [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Если кто и умел заставить его расслабиться, выпустить из рук контроль и плыть по течению, то лишь Тони.





	

За пару дней до Рождества мягкая и слякотная австрийская зима будто обезумела. С самого утра в Вене валил снег. Сперва это была настоящая метель, швырявшая в лицо колкие снежинки, но к вечеру ветер утих, и снегопад стал истинно рождественским, пасторальным.

Улицы замело так, что проехать можно было разве только на танке, поэтому домой Стив шел пешком. Разумеется, по статусу ему полагалось сопровождение, но оно давно уже предпочитало на пятки не наступать и держаться на уважительном расстоянии. Статус предполагал не только обязанности, но и права. Поэтому в тот вечер Стив воспользовался своим правом сделать вид, будто идет домой он вовсе не по Вене. Виной всему был оголтелый снегопад, неожиданно остро напомнивший о снежных бурях в Нью-Йорке — обычно они парализовали транспорт и вообще всякую жизнь в городе по меньшей мере на сутки. Даже злодеи в такую погоду сидели по домам и пили глинтвейн — в дни снежных бурь Мстителям частенько выпадали выходные.

Стив помнил их все. Теперь часто казалось, что позабыл, что их замело новыми воспоминаниями. Казалось, не только его личность стала иной — память и в самом деле подменили. Но нет, помнил все, наперечет. Смеющегося Тони, который ради такого дела порой даже выбирался из своей высокотехнологичной берлоги. Пару их прогулок под таким снегопадом, что дальше протянутой руки ничего видно не было. Тихие вечера и не очень-то тихие ночи.

Небольшой коттедж чуть поодаль от исторического центра города — еще одна положенная Капитану Гидре привилегия. Доведя его до ворот, группа сопровождения раскланялась и растворилась в снегопаде. Привилегию не пускать их в дом Стив вырвал зубами, отдавая себе отчет в том, что эти парни — не столько охранники, сколько надсмотрщики. Никто в руководстве ГИДРЫ в полной мере не доверял даже себе.

Стив тоже. Особенно он. Изредка ему казалось, что совсем запутался между двумя своими ипостасями — той, что носила красно-бело-синюю форму, и затянутой в черно-красную. Первого Стива становилось все меньше, он будто исчезал постепенно, спеленутый беспощадными щупальцами.

Вспомнить бы хоть ненадолго того, настоящего.

Стив поднялся на крыльцо, стряхнул с волос снег, приложил магнитную карту к электронному замку — и только тогда заметил, что на нем не горела красная лампочка. От прикосновения дверь подалась внутрь. Открыто. Стив мгновенно подобрался. Протоколы, которых в ГИДРЕ было бесчисленное множество, требовали немедленно сообщить о проникновении или же неисправности системы безопасности, вызвать подмогу.

Толкнув створку, Стив беззвучно скользнул в дом, прикрыл за собой дверь. Сделав несколько шагов вглубь коридора, замер и прислушался. Сперва слышно было только отдаленные отголоски веселья с соседней улицы. Спустя несколько секунд Стив лишь благодаря суперсолдатскому слуху различил тихие шорохи. В дальней части дома, возможно, в спальне.

В груди медленно занимался костер ярости. Стив не удивился бы, окажись это проникновение делом рук его же руководства. Возможно, свежие жучки ставили или искали что. Случайному воришке в дом точно не пробраться — сигнализация сработала бы мгновенно. Не говоря уже о камерах, которые видно невооруженным глазом, и знаке на воротах, который вряд ли кто рискнул бы проигнорировать.

Так что, скорее всего, свои. Двигаясь совершенно бесшумно, Стив прошел по коридору к открытой двери спальни. На фоне окна виднелась склонившаяся над прикроватной тумбочкой тень. Метнувшись к ней, Стив заломил назад правую руку, дернул человека на себя и жестко впечатал спиной в стену, для надежности вжав предплечье в шею. Насладился сдавленным хрипом и безуспешными попытками высвободиться.

— Ты кто такой? — рявкнул в лицо, скрытое в тени.

— Задушишь, — сдавленно прошипели в ответ, и голос показался вдруг смутно знакомым. Стив чуть ослабил хватку и дотянулся свободной рукой до выключателя. Тони зажмурился на секунду, а потом слепо заморгал.

— Ты? — выдохнул Стив. Убрал руку с его шеи и поддержал за плечо, пока тот пытался продышаться. — Какого черта, Тони? Я мог тебя убить.

— Да, я заметил, — просипел Тони. — Свет погаси. Или шторы задерни.

Стив снова щелкнул выключателем.

— Поздно прятаться. Тут жучки повсюду, я перестал убирать, — мрачно сказал он. — Все уже наверняка в курсе, что у меня гости. Какого черта, Тони?

— Жучки я заглушил. Транслируют обычные бытовые звуки. Сейчас ты, наверное, принимаешь душ.

— Тебя точно кто-нибудь заметил.

— В такой снегопад? — фыркнул Тони. — Тут можно было джет на лужайку посадить — и никто бы не обратил внимания. Я как раз ждал... — он шумно сглотнул, — подходящего момента. Но рассчитывал на чуть более теплый прием.

От знакомых ироничных интонаций Стива вдруг отпустило. Разжались ледяные пальцы внутри, схлынуло неизбывное напряжение — так резко, что зазвенело в ушах. Он оперся руками о стену по обе стороны от головы Тони, прижался к его лбу своим, медленно выдохнул. Теплая ладонь легла на шею, бережно сжалась, соскользнула на плечо.

— Я соскучился, — прошептал Тони и коснулся его губ, неспешно, будто чуть неуверенно. От них почему-то пахло вишнями и ванилью. Вишневым штруделем — такой подавали в баре «Bügeleisen». Том самом, где почти полгода назад, мельком...

Может, оттого, что целовались они почти в полной темноте, ощущалось все очень остро — запах вишен и любимого одеколона Тони, колючесть эспаньолки, мягкость губ и вечная шероховатость ладоней, ласкающих шею. 

Тишина была почти абсолютной — с улицы не доносилось ни звука. Остались только тиканье настенных часов и ускоряющееся дыхание, и негромкое «Стив-Стив-Стив» Тони, от которого становилось легко и хорошо. Как раньше.

Будто получилось вернуться ненадолго в прошлое, туда, где никогда не было просто, но проще — часто. Где был Тони, всегда неподалеку, и Стив Роджерс, настоящий, в звездо-полосатой форме. Тони знал его настоящего и каждым своим прикосновением вытаскивал наружу, вылущивал из красно-черной формы. В прямом и переносном смысле. 

Тони вытряхнул его из куртки, расстегнул рубашку, поддел пряжку ремня. До кровати было всего три шага, но Стив все никак не мог оторваться от его губ, ни на секунду не выходило. Наверное, так и не вышло бы, но Тони тихо засмеялся и толкнул его в плечи, вынуждая отступить. По дороге к кровати технично избавился от рубашки, дернул вниз брюки.

— Никакого быстрого траха у стены, — припечатал решительным и толкнул на постель. — Я не затем сюда через полмира летел.

Стив определенно был не против. Если кто и умел заставить его расслабиться, выпустить из рук контроль и плыть по течению, то лишь Тони.

Только тогда Стив понял, как истосковался по этому. Жадным ласкам и поцелуям, ловким пальцам и потоку быстрых слов, негромких и совсем шепотом — это ведь Тони, затыкается он только когда спит, да и то... По всему целиком неугомонному, шумному и изредка нежданно чуткому Тони Старку, который в такие вот моменты исхитрялся подменять собой одним целый мир. И становилось все равно, Вена за заснеженными окнами или Нью-Йорк. Стирались даты, города и страны, Щ.И.Т. и ГИДРА, звездно-полосатое и красно-черное.

Тони делал с ним что хотел, а Стив только стонал ему в губы и просил добавки. Ответный смех теплом ложился на кожу, прогоняя пустившие в нем корни холод и одиночество.

К утру снег обещал закончиться, и уходить нужно было в темноте. Напоследок Тони поцеловал его — теперь напористо, так, чтобы запомнилось. Вложил в руку маленькое устройство с единственной кнопкой.

— Врубишь свои жучки, когда уйду. И да, попробуй вишневый штрудель в том баре. Когда все закончится, закажу спецдоставку в Нью-Йорк.

Закрывая за Тони заднюю дверь, Стив снова верил, что рано или поздно все действительно закончится.


End file.
